


Pinky Swear

by hazcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I think that's it - Freeform, Lots of cuddles, Multi, OT5 Friendship, Sick!Harry, stressed!Harry, that's all the harrys lol, tired!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazcentric/pseuds/hazcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: management makes harry do all this extra stuff like fan meetings, training, and appearances and the other boys get kind of annoyed and jealous because harry is getting all of the attention. harry is always just so nice and smiley he makes it look glamorous and fun, but he actually hates it and the others don't realize until he's totally exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

“That was a great session guys!” Paul congratulates the five boys as soon as they leave the recording booth. “A few more like that, and the album will be done in no time.”

“Hopefully.” Louis says, stretching his back.

“Ok. Let’s get in the car and get you boys home before the girls outside realize that you’re finished.”

Zayn mock shudders, earning a laugh from the rest of the lads, as they head out the back door.

“Oh! Harry! Management would like to quickly see you.” A high pitched voice trails behind them. They turn around to see this week’s newest blonde, ditzy secretary.

“If you could just come with me,” she continues, giggling annoyingly, “This probably might take a while, so your friends can just leave.”

The lads just roll their eyes, used to girls trying to snag their Haz.

“No thanks. We’ll stay.” Louis says, sitting down in a nearby chair.

“Are you sure. Management specifically said-”

“Pretty sure.” Zayn cuts her off, making himself comfortable.

“Well alright,” Ditzy blonde replies uneasily. She then turns to Harry and flashes him a predatory grin, “C’mon then big star.”

Harry just rolls his eyes, exasperated at the girl’s antics.

“Yeah. Go on big star.” Niall teases, “We’ll be waiting here for you.”

~*~

“Harry! So nice to see you!” James, the head representative greets him, shaking his hand.

“Umm… Hello.” He says wearily. Management is rarely so nice and polite. There must be something going on.

“We’ve called you in today because we have a little… proposal for you.”

“A… proposal?”

“Yes. We believe that it will benefit you and the band greatly.”

“Okay then. Let’s hear it.” He agrees, his interest peeked.

“Here’s the thing. We believe that the new album will need some… extra promotion. Parents no longer want their little kiddies to look up to you since you’re all ‘grown up’ and ‘edgier’. Now, we’ve created a promotional campaign targeting older audiences, meaning more teenagers and young adults.”

“Oh. That’s great!” he replies, unsure of where this was going, “I’ll go tell the lads and we can-”

“No no Harry.” James laughs, “You don’t seem to understand. We only want you to do the promoting.”

“Sorry?” he asks, not quite sure believing what he was hearing.

“Well. We did some marketing research and Marcel, our Head of the Department, came to the conclusion that you are the best candidate for the job.”

“But… Why?”

“Out of all five of you lads, you are the most, let’s say, popular, with the girls.” James explains, “Congratulations by the way.”

“I’m not quite sure that I’m as er, suitable for the job as you think I am. So, thanks for the offer but-”

“Let me rephrase that. This isn’t a choice you can make Styles.”

“Come again?”

“It clearly stated in your contract that you are consenting to be part of marketing promotions whether individually or with your band. Saying no will cause your contract to be void. Meaning that your band will be dropped from the label.”

“But… You can’t do that!” He sputters.

“Of course I can Styles. Now, here are your schedules and the like. You’ll be doing lots of interviews in the next few days so get ready.”

~*~

A few days turns into a few months.

Harry’s not gonna lie. The first few weeks are amazing. He feels like he’s on top of the world. He has radio and magazine interviews, he’s on TV, he meets famous people he’s always dreamed of meeting. It’s amazing and surreal.

His favorite part though, is meeting all the fans. He’s been forced to do more public appearances and ‘unplanned’ fan greets. He enjoys every single picture and autograph. The girls are amazing- all smiles and tears and disbelief.

He’s having fun and it shows.

However pretty soon all the excitement wears off. He realizes that this ‘high profile’ life isn’t as clear cut as it’s made out to be. All his days are packed with appearances and interviews. He can’t remember the last time he hung out with the lads.

Mostly, though, he just wants some rest.

Because it is mostly fun, and he can’t jeopardize his friends’ careers, but Harry’s just so tired.

~*~

“Did you see this?” Niall says storming into their recording session magazine in hand. The blonde forcefully slams the magazine on the table for everyone to see.

It’s the newest issue of UK’s Now. There’s a picture of Harry on the cover with a caption “Going Two Directions? Is Harry Styles Planning To Go Solo?”

Harry laughs, “They couldn’t think of anything better? Going Two Directions? As if we’d ever split!”

No one else is laughing, though.

“We aren’t?” Louis asks, “That’s funny, it sure does feels like it, doesn’t it lads?”

Zayn and Niall both nod, while Liam settles for a grimace.

“What are you guys talking about?” he asks in disbelief, “Why would you even say something like that?”

“When’s the last time we hung out Harry?! It seems like all you do these days is bask in the limelight!” Louis yells.

“What the hell, Lou?! I’m doing this for us!”

“Sure you are! You’re… You’re an attention whore! Anywhere there’s a camera- there you are!”

“That’s such bullshit!” he counters, seeing red, “I’m not going out of my way for anything! Quit acting like such a spoiled brat!”

“I’m acting like a spoiled brat? Look at yourself lately! Mr. On The Cover Of Every Magazine and Hanging Out With Every Celebrity Within A Five Kilometer Radius!” Lou spits out.

Harry’s speechless. He can’t believe what his friend is saying.

“Here.” Louis rages on, smacking him in the chest with the magazine, “Go hang out with your new friends. I’m sure that they’re much better company.”

Harry gapes at him in disbelief.

“Guys?” he asks, turning to his other three band mates.

Niall and Zayn just glare, while Liam shakes his head.

“We don’t need you Haz. Never did.”

~*~

After that, Harry loses any desire or excitement he had for any of this. His friends hate him, his bosses are working him like a dog, and he has to pretend everything’s fine in front of the whole world.

On top of that, he’s tired and probably coming down with something.

This wasn’t what he signed up for. He expected a few photo shoots, an interview or two. But here he is, working his ass off, and for no real reason anymore.

The boys showed him where he stood.

~*~

It’s been three months since his argument with the boys. Since then, things have been even tenser between the five. Harry tries not to show his obvious pain, smiling and laughing along with the boys and pretending everything is fine in front of the camera. For a while it works- the fans don’t pick up on anything. But Harry just gets more exhausted and sicker. And it’s getting harder to hide.

It happens while he’s on stage. They’re doing a charity concert for some organization that he can’t even be bothered to remember. He’s getting geared up for his solo in What Makes You Beautiful when he starts getting dizzy. Gritting his teeth, he stubbornly starts singing the first few notes, but the dizziness just gets worse and worse.

And then, his vision goes black and he falls to the ground.

~*~

“Harry?”

“Haz?”

“Wake up Haz.”

“This isn’t funny anymore.”

He’s being shaken by someone. Why are they shaking him? He’s quite comfortable like this. It’s been a while since he’s gotten some rest. Surely he deserves some?

“Please wake up.” Someone familiar begs.

“Haz I’m sorry. Oh god. I’m so sorry.” Someone else beside him says, “Just wake up, please? We need you to wake up so we can apologize.”

The lot sounds so sad. He doesn’t like it when people are sad because of him. But he’s just so tired.

“Please Haz. We need you.” The voice is closer to his ear now, chocked with tears.

So Harry opens his eyes.

~*~

“It was a bad case of pneumonia that went untreated for too long,” the nurse tells him in a scolding tone, “Next time please save us the scare, put away your pride and get your bum straight to the ER as soon as possible.”

Harry chuckles slightly, wincing as the movement jolts his chest.

“You have to stay here a bit for observation, and then you’re on strict bed rest. Now, your friends are outside waiting. Should I let them in?”

The nurse must see the hesitancy in his eyes, because her voice becomes softer as she says “They haven’t left your side. We even tried to kick them out, but that didn’t go as well as expected.”

“Let them in then.” He mumbles.

Seconds later, he’s covered in four familiar bodies.

“Oh God Harry. Don’t you ever scare us like that again, got it?” Liam says, grabbing his shoulders.

“Sorry.” He mutters voice hoarse.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, it’s us who should be apologizing. James told us about what he made you do. God Haz. We felt like the shittiest people ever when we found out.” Zayn says.

“You were pretty shitty,” he agrees, smiling slightly.

He’s surprised by Louis throwing himself at him.

“Please don’t ever do that again Haz. Please. I’m so sorry.” the shorter lad cries into his shoulder, “I was stupid and jealous and we do need you Haz. More than you could ever imagine.”

“Pinky swear?” he asks extending his pinky, feeling much like a five year old, but needing the reassurance that yes they love him and they need him. Because, without these four, there’s no reason to do what he’s doing.

The rest of the lads smile, relieved and latch on to his pinky.

“Pinky swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tommosblog and hazcentric


End file.
